Mad as a Hatter
by Kitserix
Summary: This is the story of a young girl's journey though Wonderland and the struggle to find the truth behind her grandmother's stories. All Abigail has is the strange broken pocket watch that smells oddly of butter and raspberry jam. there is no romance here


_**'Mad as a Hatter'**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Alice in Wonderland', the oc Abigail is mine as is the plot of the story.**_

_**Summary: This is the story of a young girl's journey though Wonderland and the struggle to find the truth behind**_

_**her grandmother's stories. As a child, Abigail beleived in the tales of wonderland, but as she grew, she began**_

_**to doudt her grandmother. The only thing she has to go on is her grandmother's tales and a strange broken**_

_**pocket watch that smells oddly of butter and raspberry jam.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**'Will you walk alittle fast?'**_

_**Said a Whitening to a Snail**_

_**'Theres a porepus close behind us**_

_**and he's trending on my tail**_

_**See how eagerly the Lobsters**_

_**and the Turtles all advance**_

_**They are waiting on the shingl**_

_**Will you come and join the dance?**_

_**Will you, wont you?**_

_**Will you, wont you?**_

_**Join the dance'**_

The laughter of a child could be heard ringing though the house, as the patter of tiny feet were followed by a set

of older ones and the soft clinking of a cane. The tiny feet desended quickly down the old wooden staircase, as a old voice called out softly:

"Abigail. Child, slow down. This old women cant keep up with you." said the old wome, as she stood at the top of the staircase. Abigail spun around, her curly brown hair bouncing as she looked up at the old women.

"Your not old Nana!" Abigail smiled, as her nana laughed slowly making her way down the stair slowly. When she reached the bottom, Abigail had already made her way into the sitting room. Where a plate of her nana's raspberry tarts sat on a cherry wood coffee table. Smiling slyly Abigail snuck one of the tarts into her mouth. She gave a light squeal of delight at the sweet sugary taste of the jam as she swallowed it. She then noticed her nana coming into the room and taking a seat in a old arm chair, as a old cat jumped into her lap purring.

"Tell me again about when you were called about the tarts!" Abigail smiled, as she bounced making her brown curls bounce.

"Child, you've heard that everytime you come here." Nana laughed as Abigail made a pouty face.

"But I like hearing them..."

"Alright, child. Now where do I start? Ah yes, the trial. Well as you know,the Nave of Hearts was acused of stealing the Queen of Hearts raspberry tarts. But as everyone could see the tarts were on the table as plain as day. Naturally, I watched in utter shock at how easily the Nave was acused for a false crime. As the witnesses were called one by one, they all proved to be in different places during the time of supposed crime. Then it was my turn, as I stood I ate what was left of my mushrooms, I had gotten from the caterpillar. I grew at least a mile high the King of Hearts told me, I protested about being a mile high, the Queen then said i had to leave Wonderland, again I protested, but-" Just as she was about to finish her tale there was a knock at the front door.

"I got it!" Abigail said running to the door opening it to reveal, a young blond haired women and a handsome man with brown curly hair. Abigail's eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of her parents, she leaped into her father's arms.

"Hi daddy!" she squealed, hugging her dad's neck, with a light manly voice, he chuckled.

"Hello Abby." He said, with a smile, he then entered the house with his wife. As they entered the sitting room they spotted the older woman still sitting in the old arm chair. She turned and smiled at the three.

"Charles, Anne. How was the party?"she asked

"It was very nice. Charles got a award for his boss." Anne smiled at Charles proudly. As he gave a smiled and was busy making Abigail laugh. Then Abigail remembered.

"Nana! your story, you have to finish it!" she said as Charles put her down. Anne made a disgusted face, and turned to her mother.

"You arent telling her your stories again are you?" Anne said a hint a venom in her tone. Her mother just looked at her and smiled.

"She asked me to tell her the stories." Anne grunted. Anne turned one her heels and sent a glare to Charles.

"We're leaving." She said as she grabbed Abigail's arm tightly in her hand. Charles sent a apoligizing look to Anne's mother.

Abigail was not happy about how her mother was actting.

...OUTSIDE.....

"Mommy! let go! your hurting me!" Abigail cried, twisting and trying to run away. Charles walked over and firmly grabbed Anne's wrist and made her release Abigail.

"Thats enough, Anne." Charles said taking Abigail into his arms, as she cradled her tiny now brusing arm to her chest.

Anne gave a huff of anger and walk to their jolopy. Charles sighed, and looked at Abigail with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened baby...." he said hugging Abigail to his chest, as her sniffles stopped.

"Why does mommy hate nana so much..." she asked, Charles stayed silent and looked at his wife in the passenger seat of the car fuming and then to the old house they had just left.

"One day you will know...your not ready yet." He sighed. Abigail gave a confused look as her daddy headed for the car with her in his arms.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Author's Note: Sooooo......What do you think?! please let me know! if you wish to give me ideas or wish to edit something then let me know. I'll gladly accept any help anyone can give me! so go to my profile and she how to contact me!**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
